Damascus
The Emperor of the Galactic Empire for almost half a decade, Damascus returned the Empire to its greatest strength since the civil wars after the death of Palpatine. =History= Preparations His childhood and parentage is unknown, however, once within the Imperial service he quickly gained the favor of Emperor Palpatine. He strived in the Intelligence community, and under the tutelage of the Emperor became very skilled in the dark skills of the Sith. So much so, he was placed in charge of his Dark Force Institute, where he trained Delth Ardin. While there he trained Delth Ardin with special attention and made him into the academy's greatest student. However, when he brought Delth before the Emperor, Palpatine revealed the truth that Damascus, against Palpatines order, had an affair with Delth and James Ardin's mother, and in fact was Delth's father. For that he was made an eunuch by Lord Vader and Delth had his force power sealed by the Emperor. Damascus manipulated his way to the head of Imperial Intelligence during James Ardin's reign. The Regent foolishly allowed this to take place, and would later pay for it. Damascus disagreed with the Regent's want for compromise and peace, wanting to return to the days of the Empire under Palpatine. He manipulated events during the galactic trial of the terrorist Tainer, and allowed two assassins sent by Coret Trobane to infiltrate the ship and assassinate James Ardin. However, Ardin had his succession plans in the hands of the Moffs on Bastion, and after Gandel and Ferval left power, Kyle Marion was raised to Regent. He stayed there for a year before Damascus manipulated the political forces and had him assassinated shortly after the retreat from Coruscant. He finally siezed the Regentship, and then named himself Emperor. Emperor As Emperor, he reunited the Empire and set it back on the course of Galactic dominance. He built the third Death Star and used the ISS as an internal weapon and a secret police to enforce his rule. It was the rule of one at its most efficient. With Banner Ton leading his fleets Damascus retook the entire Core and settled the Imperial capital back on Coruscant. He evaded an assassination attempt by his own son, and his Jedi companion and took Delth and Melody Hunt under his training for a short time. Damascus, with the Core back in Imperial hands decided to try and end it all. He moved the whole of his fleets, with the Death Star and both his command ships the Principality and the Cleansing to Corellia where he battled a combined New Republic and Corellian battle fleet. The Imperial fleet routed their enemies, and if not for the appearance of the mysterious GAIT and the operational Centerpoint Station would have won the day decisively. Instead the Imperial fleet took a lot of losses, despite completely routing the Corellians and Republic. Even worse, during the battle, thanks to the interference of Jaster Marael, his son Delth Ardin turned on him after a clone of the once dead regent James Ardin confronted him on the bridge of the Cleansing. Their combined efforts allowed Delth to pierce Damascus' heart with his lightsaber, ending his reign as Emperor, and killing him. Before his death Damascus did manage to kill the clone of James Ardin. He died knowing his Empire was returned to its prior glory, even though it was now under the care of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Ghosts However, though his body is dead, his spirit lives on within the confines of the Cleansing tormenting those onboard the ruined ship. It took the actions of a former apprentice, Janzor to bring the Emperor back to life with a clone. This new Damascus was even stronger than the old, with the Cleansing acting as a focal point for the force itself. His return, however, was short lived. Despite his new found powers, both he and his apprenctice Janzor were killed by GAIT. His spirit still remains on the Cleansing... waiting for someone to arrive and defeat GAIT. Category:Galactic Empire